1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device with an air gap and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device includes a dielectric material formed between neighboring conductive structures. As the semiconductor device is highly integrated, the distance between the conductive structures is gradually reduced. Thus, parasitic capacitance increases. The increase in parasitic capacitance may degrade the performance of the semiconductor device.
In order to reduce the parasitic capacitance, the permittivity of the dielectric material may be lowered. However, since the dielectric material still has high permittivity, there is a limitation in reducing the parasitic capacitance.